The Beginning of The End
by Viper Maiden
Summary: HD... THBP spoilers. OFC. A bigger threat has arrived and Harry must survive a journey that may take him to Hell and back. Draco Malfoy's enslaved demon is more than she appears.
1. Harry's Revelations

**The Beginning Of An End**

By Viper

The sky glared down at the boy-who-_once_-lived. Harry Potter, yes that was his name. The once healthy black haired, green eyed, youth, now looked almost dead with pale skin, brown hair, and dull green eyes. Two years of darkness. Two years of internal and external suffering. Two years since Dumbledore was murdered. Two years of hell-bent search for those confounded Horcruxes.

"What does it matter?" he mumbled. "Nothing matters anymore. Dumbledore is dead. The Weasleys…dead. Hermione…dead.They areall dead. Everyone I treasured…"

Harry fell on the ground. And he wept. His body shook. His vision blurred. He wept as the sun sank into the sea. He wept and he wept and his flood of tears mingled with the water near his feet. The shore looked like melancholic. The tugging of the winds, did not stop the figure from weeping.

He cried till his eyes burned then he whispered. "Accio tree branch."

He lit a fire. And the fire was lit by his bare hands. He had used friction amongst the rocks to create a spark. Why had he done this instead of using a spell? One will not know. As time crept by, Harry had learned to survive using both spells and muggle techniques.

Harry ate nothing that night. He had not eaten in a while. And as each wind blew past him, he would mutter a prayer. He wanted to destroy Voldemort. The Dark Lord had to be killed. But little did he know…Voldemort was only a fraction of the state at hand.

As the eighteen year old boy slept, the world had changed since the days at Hogwarts. The marvelous school was now shut down and most of the teachers were either in hiding or dead. The students had either learned to grow up and save themselves or be slaves to the mysterious overnight plunder of demons. It had appeared that the Dark Lord was not so powerful after all…

As Harry dreamt, a mysterious figure appeared and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. The figure moved back as Harry began to rouse.

"Who's there!" he cried. "Show yourself!"

But it was too late, the figure had gone. He got up and armed himself with his wand. What was he thinking? Sleeping out in the open while Death Eaters prowled about.

He stayed awake from that point on and kept creating water from his wand. He usually messed up his spells due to his tired state. His weak body didn't allow his mind to remember old spells. It was a wonder how he still shielded himself from prying eyes. If it weren't for the cloak, Harry would have been found by now.

The sea churned before him. He had yet to remember where he was. He didn't care anymore. He had walked using no magical means. The Death Eaters were chasing down all magical activities. Ever since the Ministry was over run, all witches and wizards were quickly hunted down and given a chance to join the dark side. That was before they, the demons, came over.

Harry had only heard whispers of these demons. Surely these beings were a ploy to lure him away from his actual goal. Voldemort was surely his true enemy. But right now, nothing mattered. To hell with the Prophecy…to hell with it all!

His suicidal urge had disappeared. Only blind hate was there. He wanted to find Voldemort and kill him. That was his only cause.

He began to walk again. he kept on walking. Not caring where he went. He wandered away from the shore and walked onwards off the white sand and onto dry land where grass hit his sore feet. He had no footwear.

The sound of an owl hooting and the soft churning of a waterfall woke him of his slumber. Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak about him tighter. Again this sense of daze did not leave him. And again his confused look of being oblivious to his surroundings did not leave him.

He threw the cloak off him and crumbled it in his loopy pocket. Harry sensed someone and turned behind him. a blur passed by in the shadows of the trees. He finally noticed the waterfall a few feet away from him. he also noticed the clearing he was at. The trees appeared dead on one side and alive on the other. This sharp contrast did not bother him. he knew dragons had a habit of breathing fire every now and then.

He muttered a new spell he had learned from Tonks and Lupin. He then stripped himself of his clothes and dived in the water. He soaked in the sunlight though he never seemed to tan any more. He was ghostly pale and the rays of the sun were no longer as bright or cheery as it had once been.

He heard shuffling. Harry's eyes narrowed. He thought up a spell fast and hit the blur as it passed again.

"Ahhh!" a voice cried out.

Harry gently got out and put on his clothes. He calmly walked over to where the blur had been. On the ground, before him, laid a girl. She appeared to be in pain as her tanned legs burned in the sun. her eyes were red with black slits.

"Demon," he spat. He thought a binding curse and bond her to the tree was she was leaning on.

She hissed and surprised him by speaking. "I need shelter."

The demon girl gave him a pleading look. Harry thought for a second.

"Why should I help you? You were spying on me weren't you?" he hissed. "Where is your master now?"

She tried to break past the spell and Harry strengthened the spell. "Are you afraid of the sun, demon?"

Her eyes narrowed. She screamed as he moved apart the branches that shaded her. The light hit her face and for a minute he could see how pretty she was. She had slim legs, curvy hips, high cheek bones, and a nice set of breasts. Her hair was the color of dying ember. Harry looked away for a second as her shrieks sounded.

"What will I get out helping you?" Harry stated softly letting the shade back.

"You pathetic, mortal!" she hissed. "Binding me then torturing me?"

Harry laughed. "Torture? Your kind knows all about that don't they?"

The demon's eyes lit up. Another sound appeared.

"Ember!" a familiar voice shouted. "Get back here! Obey your master!"

"MASTER!" she screamed.

Harry ran for it after unbinding her. He reached for his cloak and hid under it and concealed himself beside a boulder.

"Where have you gone to?" said the voice.

The demon known as Ember replied softly.

"Fucking, bitch!" the voice shouted and a flash was heard. Her screams echoed. "Crucio!" More screams filled the afternoon air.

Finally both figured vanished. Harry leaned on the boulder in confusion. Had she been running from that wizard all this time? He wondered. He had no idea what he had just done by helping him capture her.


	2. Draco's Revelations

**Author's Note**: Due to my haste in posting the first chapter, I did not fully explain the plot. As one can tell, it is post-Hogwarts but also with a twist. Lord Voldemort was overrun by the Demonic overlord and resumed his ethereal death (not completely dead due to those Horcruxes, but you get the idea) Not a real crossover, the demons aren't from anyone's work and Ember is my creation. The plot is my own. That is all I own. Also feel free to correct spelling, typos, and whatever else.

The scene is now taken over by Draco Malfoy. P.O.V. changes from chapter to chapter only Harry and Draco's though. If confused, drop a line and I'll elaborate further.

Good day,

Viper Maiden

The Malfoy family had to move due to the rush of demonic chaos. They now occupied a large mansion in the midst of a forest. Surrounded by dense greenery, it was easy to not find the manor, not counting the fact that a thousand enchantments were placed upon it. Only a wizard would be able to see. And there were no wizards or witches in this area since last year.

Draco slapped the girl once more as they had apparated back to his Manor.

"Master, I beg your forgiveness," Ember pleaded shuffling away. She had fallen on the floor.

"I had ordered you," he began.

"But please, master, must listen—"

A slap struck across her face along with a bolt of pain from the Crucio curse.

"Master!" she screamed.

Another slap followed by another curse.

When she did not say another word, Draco paced before her. Draco Malfoy was no longer boyish looking. But neither did he look manly. He had hair a bit past his chin, and his hair was the color of the full moon, sleek and straight. He no longer pulled it back but let it drift his face as he walked.

Even a demon could notice his unmarred beautiful features. His nose sharp, his chin sharp, his face held a boyish handsome. Some said he was too pretty to be straight. And that was true. Draco was not straight. His looks attracted members of both sex and he allowed that.

Ember scurried forward and kissed his hands. Her body, used to pain, had recovered from the curses.

"I grow tired," Draco muttered jaded.

"Does master wish to sleep with me yet?" Ember said softly.

Draco laughed. "Harlot! Why would I wish to sleep with a slave and even more degrading a demon?"

The demon's eyes did not flutter. She did not show any emotion. She just sat there holding his hand, which he just snatched away.

"Get up," he stated. "If it weren't for this necklace," he rubbed the emerald studded locket around his neck. "You'd be at my neck!"

Seeing Ember emotionless and cold, Draco smirked. "I'll let you massage me, but don't you dare use your claws."

"I won't, master," she said.

The two walked down a hall filled with blue flames. The hallways were narrow and there were many identical halls. It was a wonder how Draco managed not to lose himself. He usually cast a spell that would tell him if he had taken a wrong turn. But got bothered with the fact that he had to cast it over and over again, and now used Ember to guide him.

He smiled at Ember's luscious figure as she walked seductively down the aisle. He wanted her. And she knew it. Until, Draco found a way to bed her without breaking the spell that was keeping her as his slave, he could not have her.

He didn't feel like recounting how he had met her. And how her slavery began, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was his. And he would not let anyone else have her.

In the bedchamber, Draco sat on his king sized bed with the red draping curtains. He loved this bed. It was especially enchanted for comfort. It was one of those beds that only the rich could afford. And he was rich.

Ember grinned, the tips of her fangs showed. Her perfect shaped lips parted almost hungrily.

Draco would've done wonders to be able to read her thoughts. But as it turned out, he wasn't much of a mind reader.

"You really must stop doing that," he yawned ruining the moment.

The girl flustered and frowned inward. She shrugged shaking off her clothes and climbing on the bed. Draco was used to nudity and this act, as Ember knew, did nothing to provoke him. He allowed her to take off his robes and undo his white shirt.

He had to wonder when she would give up trying to get him to have sex with her. Of course at first, Draco was more than willing to have her. He had thoughts of raping her for crying out loud. But when he found out she was more than willing like him, he was beyond happy.

Ember's hands worked their magic at his heels. She gently massaged each foot while trailing her tongue across her lips. She wasn't looking at him though. Draco almost laughed. As soon as he found out that she had killed over a dozen wizards through seduction alone…he was on his guard. It turned out that if he ever had an orgasm by her, the spell would be broken.

"There was a man," she whispered as she turned Draco over to his back and gently massaged his back. "He was just like you. Only he had kind eyes."

Draco snorted. He was not in the mood to hear about her sexual partners. But the next words caught him off guard…

"He was a wand carrying wizard like you too. And he had a scar shaped by lightening on his forehead."

Draco spun and sat up so fast, Ember had to move back or else she would've been pushed off the bed. Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and leered at her face.

"Where is he? Where did you see Potter?" he screamed at her.

"Po—" she began.

"Where!"

"He was just outside the woods," she said calmly as if his outburst was nothing more than a baby throwing a fit.

Draco leaped off the bed, pulled on his robes, and stared out the window. The woods looked dark even though it was still day. Perspiration dripped from his forehead. He panted.

Ember's eyes flashed and a smile formed. Draco barely caught the glint of her eyes and her grin as he turned to her. Her face now resumed emotionless.

"He was near the spot where you were?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I command you to stay—oh bloody hell," he snorted then petrified her and chained her to a post on his bed. He muttered more enchantments, before he apparated.

He would never allow forgetting to hex her so she would not be able to leave the place without pain. He had assumed since it was day, he would try to leave off the enchantment. Now he knew better.

_Fucking demons_, he thought. _Not as dumb as they appear._

Draco grinned maliciously as he thought up wonderful hexes and curses for his enemy. He would be so proud to catch him. Not for anyone, since the Dark Lord was dead, but he would love to watch him suffer and then die for imprisoning his father.

Speaking of his family, he had locked away his mother for going insane. She was now in the watchful eyes of many house elves. In total he had nine elves running around all parts of his manor. He kept two mudblood as slaves to work in the kitchen along with the house elves. He had hoped to have taken that Granger mudblood, but she had to get herself killed defending that stupid blood traitor. A lot of good that did, he had died right afterwards.

The thought of Potter awaiting his doom made his day even sweeter.


	3. Encounters

**Author's Note**: Blah, I know it's been a long time. But here it is!

The scene is now taken over by Harry.

Good day,

Viper Maiden

Harry felt his eyes grow wet as he past the dew covered flowers of what seemed like a manor. The garden was rather large. The gates had been rusted, but the garden didn't seem to have aged at all.

Of course, Harry knew that many wizards and witches had them magically taken care of. These flowers, as Harry picked a nearby rose, were unmatched in beauty as compared to the muggle gardens.

He felt a bit strange exploring the manor like this, for all he knew the residents were already dead. He was sure this place belonged to a wizard.

He walked on the marble steps that lead to huge dark doors. They seemed enchanted, but not cursed. He cautiously touched the door knob, which was heavy with rust.

"Hello?" he called out as he knocked hard on the wood.

No reply.

"Hello…" he said then noticed the door opening. There was no one behind them. "The door's open."

He stepped in almost fearing to meet someone or something. The mere hallway was vast. The floor was enchanted to change shades under his feet. The ceiling was enchanted in the same way as it was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He was stunned to notice the silver and ruby studded snake statues.

He walked past this vast hall and into a more dungeon like room. A large tapestry of a dragon was cast up for everyone to see.

"Hello?" he called out again only to be greeted by his own echo.

Harry felt vigor run through his mind as he noticed the many paintings on the wall…then rage.

"Malfoy!" he hissed.

He was facing a sly faced handsome young man no older than his twenties in a set of dark green robes. His hair now looked much like his fathers the slight golden shine gone and the eyes that used to hold youthful mischief was replaced by hard earned glory.

Harry wanted to tear that painting up. He wanted to rip the painting of his nemesis to tiny pieces until he felt like it was actually him. Then it terrified him. He drew out his wand and felt too scared to even breathe. Something was coming his way. Something not right...

The air choked him now. Tendrils of unfamiliar thoughts pulled him into a sea of unknown. His feet moved without his will. His lips parted almost as if in a trance. It was almost dream-like as he climbed up the stairs that made a wide spiral upwards almost as if reaching an elevated hell. Harry's eyes glazed over and his vision blurred. His hand reached out towards another hand.

The spell broke away immediately when he saw who figure was up close. The same demon from the other day was standing there with a wide smile and dressed in virtually nothing.

Harry blinked and snapped his hand away from the woman. She looked a tad surprised then shrieked in wild agony.

Her figure burst in flames then as the smoke cleared another figure appeared. Dressed in black robes that were slightly open to reveal a silk red shirt and tight leather pants.

"Well met, Potter," he hissed his wand snapped to life and he yelled. "Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
